A Foolish Desire
by Lady Isis Rose
Summary: A desire is merely a feeling of longing for some thing that may never have been meant to be. The very lesson that a young blond prince may just learn today.


A desire can be described as a wish, a craving, or a want. It can also be describes as an wish or request that has been expressed. But a desire can also more accuratly be described as a feeling or longing that everyone has that can cause greed and that will not always have a positive effect. This was some thing that a certain blonde prince found out after accidentaly knocking over an oddly shaped purple glass bottle.

Tamaki had taken the host club on yet another weekend excursion to a commoner mall nearby, much to the displeasure of a brown eyed girl who would have preffered to be doing some thing useful with her day rather than being dragged in a million different directions by her so called 'rich bastards'. He had been drawn this day to a peculiar looking little shop he had yet to recall having seen before. Curiousity got the best of him as he moved the red beaded curtain aside and went it. The shop was poorly lit with walls covered in a soft feeling dark purple material. The shop was empty except for a few shelves containing a row of glass bottles.

"Welcome Child."

From behind another beaded curtain at the far back of the shop emerged a middle age woman dressed in black carrying a bottle in her hand. He looked around the store, there were no other customers. It was a wonder.

"What is it you seek, you desire?"

"Um, nothing. I was just looking," Tamaki responded as he slowly began backing out of the store, almost knocking over a bottle. He caught it before it reached the floor and handed it to the women. She merely eyed the bottle with a bored indifference and pushed his hand back to him, bottle and all.

"Take it. It may be of some use to you." She walked to the back of the store and disappeared behind the beaded curtain she had appeared from.

---------------

Back at home he sat on a chair and eyed the purple glass bottle he had placed on his desk. After a moment, Tamaki picked the bottle up and shook it, listening closely. He heard nothing. Maybe it was empty. He placed the bottle back onto the desk and stared at it. Yawning, he placed his head on the desk, still eyeing the bottle, he feel asleep. As he slept, his hand stretched out hitting the bottle and causing it to roll on the desk. The sound of glass breaking was what woke him up.  
Tamaki looked at the ground to see the shards of glass scattered over the floor next to his desk. He sighed sadly, he was actually getting attached to that thing before he knocked it over.

"What desires have you?" A voice came from behind him.

Startled, he jumped out of his seat, hitting his knee in the process. On the bed sat a woman with long silver hair and dressed in a purple outfit, similar to that of a belly dancer.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Tamaki asked.

"I am the Granter from the bottle you just broke," said the girl. "Well, at least this saves another headache from you shaking the damn thing."

Tamaki's eyes immediatly lit up and he knelt in front of her. "You mean like a genie?"

"Uh, not really." The light went out. "Okay, fine, yes."

"Yay!"

_They get stranger every century_, she thought.

"So you're suppose to give me three wishes right?"

She laughed. "I work differently. I grant your deepest desire, but before you tell me-"

"I know what I want! Desire, whatever!" Tamaki exclaimed cheerfully.

"-Think carefully...," She sighed. "Alright then. Tell me so I can get out of here and back to sleep."

He leaned in close and whispered his wish into her ear. She rolled her eyes, mortals never learned.  
"Fine. Wish granted." A cloud of glittery white smoke appeared. "You'll see it come morning." When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

He spun around the room and feel onto his bed, excited. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep once more.

---------  
The next morning Tamaki woke up and scratched his head. When he looked at it, he found it was covered in glittery dust. That was when he remembered, the genie or granter, whatever you wanted to call her. He jumped out of bed and skipped down the hall to the kitchen where he found her humming to herself as she made breakfast. It had come true.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes,_otousan,_" Haruhi said as she brought down some plates from the cabinet. Tamaki could hear footsteps coming from down the hall way and he turned to see others also making their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Yes, every one was here. All of his happy little family.

"Morning otousan." They said in unison. And the best part was, he didn't have to wait until classes were over so he could see them. Or use the club as an excuse.

Though, as happy as Tamaki was that his wish had come true, some thing just didn't feel right. He studied them as they seated themselves at the table and sat quietly as Haruhi put their plates in front of them. She took the clip from her hair and let it fall to her shoulders as she took as seat next to Kyouya (mom). That was when he noticed that what was wrong.  
Haruhi's hair wasn't short any more as it had been the day before, and she also wore a pink dress.  
Kyouya wasn't typing on his laptop as usual or any of his usual things. He just sat there staring at a spot on the wall.  
The twins weren't teasing him at all or bugging Haruhi. The two were sitting silently, side by side, not moving an inch as they too stared into space.  
Hunny didn't have his stuffed bunny with him and wasn't eating his usual ultra big helpings of sugary confections.  
And Mori, well okay he didn't seem all that different. He just sat there as usual next to Hunny, not saying a word. Actually, no one was saying any thing. They just sat there, eating their food, almost robotically.

That was what was wrong. They weren't being themselves. It was them, but it wasn't _them._ "Genie?" Tamaki said sadly. She appeared beside him, dressed just as she had been the night before.

"Yes mortal?"

"What is this? They're like statues or some thing. This isn't what I asked for," Tamaki explained.

"It is exactly what you desired. Your happy little family, together forever."

"But this isn't them! They aren't themselves."

"No, because they are merely clones," She responded. "Desires have you, but what desires have they?"

"What?"

"You can't force them into some thing destiny or even they don't want. You must accept the paths each has chosen even if it doesn't include you. Destiny must run its own course."

"But I thought your job was to grant my deepest desire?"

"And I did. Not my fault you're not happy with it." She disappeared.

Tamaki turned back to the things sitting at the table before him.

A desire can be described as a wish, a craving, or a want. It can also be describes as an wish or request that has been expressed. But a desire can also more accuratly be described as a feeling or longing that everyone has that can cause greed and that will not always have a positive effect. A desire can not always be fufilled or if it is, to it's full extent. A desire involving people other than yourself, will not always be what you expected especially if those people are not willing or their paths lay some where else. A desire is merely a feeling of longing for some thing that may never have been meant to be.

* * *

**yes, yes. this was a weird fic. But give me your opinion anyways. I'm thinking of keeping this just a one shot thing, mostly because i didn't like how it came out.**

**otousan**-father


End file.
